Power Rangers: Generation
by lilyrose284
Summary: The relationship that set the pace for all ranger relationships to follow. Begins right after 'Return of an Old Friend' and takes us through the life of the best couple in ranger history, Kimberly and Tommy. FINAL CHAPTER is up! ENJOY and REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

**POWER RANGERS: GENERATION **

_REPOSTED! throwing a little curveball in the mix, didn't like the first results, thought I would change it up a bit, make it a little more real_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers and it's characters belongs to someone else, Disney, Saban, but not me. Just using them for my own evil plan!_

_Summary: This story begins right after 'Return of an Old Friend'. Takes us through the life and love of the best couple in ranger history, Kimberly and Tommy. _

Tommy Oliver woke to rays of sun warming the room. He smiled, facing his best friend, his lover, his other half, Kimberly Hart. She slept peacefully, partially on her side and on him. She was holding one of his hands, while her other laid over his heart. Tommy slowly brought his hand from his side to stroke the side of her face and hair. He caressed her neck, cheekbone, lips and forehead. Kim's hand came up quickly. She held his face and kissed him.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked opening her eyes.

"Good morning."

"Morning." They kissed again.

"How did you know?"

"I could tell. Besides, your morning erection is throbbing, dead give away." Tommy smirked at her and pushed her to her back as he kissed her quickly.

"Given the stimulus, could you blame me?" Kim giggled. Tommy started sucking on her neck.

"Tommy, stop that! My mother will kill me if she catches another hickey!"

This had become their routine since Tommy found Kimberly sleeping in the park one night. She had been crying in her room for too long, her parents constant fighting, finally caught up. She climbed out her window and went to find a quiet place to sleep. Tommy was thinking and walking one night and found her. He made her come back to his place and sleep. She slept in his arms, first time in years, she has had a descent good night of sleep. Kimberly laid her head in the crook of Tommy's neck. Kimberly quietly fell back asleep after a little kissing in the morning. She loved kissing Tommy. Every kiss was magical, every kiss touched her soul in ways she never thought a kiss could. Tommy laid awake stroking her back and arms. Through their relationship was fresh, having truly begun in November, though signs would say it begin the moment their eyes connected.

_Flashback_

_Tommy was at his locker when he overheard 2 guys picking on a girl. He closed his locker and went over to help out. _

_"Didn't you hear the little lady? She said no." Bulk and Skull turned to see who interrupted them. Kimberly stood there smiling. Tommy noticed her from the Karate Tournament. She smiled at him. Bulk and Skull was showed a series of punches and kicks to scare them off. Tommy knew he was showing off. _

_"Thanks. That was great." _

_"No problem." Tommy turned to leave. _

_"Hey, um..I'm Kimberly. You're new here, right?" _

_"Yea. I'm Tommy." They shook hands. Their eyes locked and flashes of kisses came, causing both to gasp and slightly pull back. She asked him if he wanted to hang out later. He agreed. Walking away, Tommy had the biggest smile on his face. Anyone who saw him, wondered why a guy was so happy at 8 in the morning. _

_Tommy saw a figure behind him. He turned and saw an army of putties. He tapped Kim's shoulder. She gasped and they fought the putties. The putties ended up destroying her float. She sat there crying. To make her smile again, Tommy with help from Alpha 5 fixed her float and go it into the contest in time for the parade. Kimberly so happy, she hugged him. Tommy never felt so warm from a simple hug. When he saw her cry, he vowed never to allow her to cry again, as long as he was around. _

_He was avoiding them. Tommy knew it was wrong, but he couldn't face them. He had lost his green ranger powers thanks to Rita and her evil green candle. His reason for being their friends was lost. Tommy knew his friends were there for him, to help, but he just wanted to be alone. Then he saw her. Kimberly smiled. She told him she misses him and all feelings revealed. Tommy reached down and takes her hand. He kisses her. Their first kiss. Finally. Tommy asks her to the dance, she agrees after leaving him hanging a little bit. He lifts her up and twirls her around. Thinking how silly he must seem, he puts her down. Kim's hands move from his shoulders around his neck. She smiles as she caresses his neck. Tommy reaches down and kisses her much more passionate. _

_Flashback ends_

Tommy shook from his flashbacks to find his phone ringing. Kimberly moans and snuggles more into his body.

"Yea?"

"Bro, where are you! I thought we said 9!"

"Sorry Jase, I overslept."

" Well, Zack and I should be hitting your place in like 10 minutes."

"Okay, I'll be waiting with Gatorade."

"Okay."

Tommy hung up his phone. "Baby, I gotta go."

"Okay."

"I'll bring back breakfast." He kissed her head.

"Pancakes."

"Okay. You just sleep." Kim pulled the sheets up more and hugged one of his pillows. Tommy threw on a shirt and shorts over his boxers. As he tied up his sneakers, Kimberly rolled to her back and sighed.

"Do you have to go?" Tommy finished up and kissed her.

"Yes. I won't be gone long." She pulled him back down by keeping her arms around his neck. "Can I please go?"

"No."

"Kim." She pouted. "They'll be here."

"So. Better make it quicky." She smiled. Tommy kissed her still on his hands. Slowly, she got him laying on top of her. The doorbell rung, breaking their kiss.

"TOMMY!" His father yelled. Kim groaned and let him go."

"Pancakes and bacon. Strawberry syrup."

"Pancakes, bacon, strawberry syrup, got it. Anything else for my baby." She shook her head. He kissed her quickly and ran up his stairs to leave his basement bedroom. Kim smiled and turned on her stomach. She fell back asleep.

"Bro, what took you?"

"Couldn't find my sneakers."

"At least he remembers the gatorade," Zack said catching a fruit punch bottle.

"Let's get going."

Tommy's mother went down to Tommy's room a few hours later. She found dirty clothes, paper, dishes everywhere. She started picking up clothes.

"MOM! What are you doing!" Tommy's mother gasped and jumped.

"Don't scare me like that! Look at this mess!"

"Sorry, I promise to clean up."

"When?" You said you would yesterday. It's Sunday, Thomas." He groaned.

"Mom, I promise I will. I'll even separate my dirty clothes."

"You better. Did you get enough food?"

"Running and sparring made me hungry."

"Such a delight to be able to stuff yourself and not gain any weight."

"I'll clean up after I eat."

"Okay, son." She kissed his cheek after getting some bowls and cups. "I expect it done today or else no Kimberly until you do."

"Yes, ma'am." Tommy watched his mother walk up the stairs and close the door.

"Is she gone?" Kim asked pulling the blanket down.

"Yea." Kim let out a big breath.

"That was too close. I barely got under the quilt."

"Pancakes and crispy bacon." Tommy placed the bag on the bed.

"Mmmm...yummy." She opened it. "No strawberry syrup?"

"Whoops, I forgot. Sorry. Maple okay?"

"Yea." He kissed her cheek. She ate a piece of bacon. "This is good."

"Good."

_TEASER: Tommy noticed an empty secluded alley.  
__"Hey!"  
__"Hey yourself." Tommy cupped her face and kissed her. Kim help his waist. Jason heard slight moaning and a giggle. He gasped and moved back to be hidden at the sight of Tommy and Kimberly kissing. _

_poor Jason, how it get worst than a kiss, next chapter :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was April now, Tommy and Kimberly sat out in the park on a wonderful Friday afternoon. They took turns reading to each other as the other laid on the other's back or chest.

"Tommy."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Tommy turned off his stomach and closed the book to face her.

"No tell me." He rubbed her face.

"I, uh, I don't know."

"Kimberly, you're scaring me. Talk to me, Beautiful."

"Just being silly." She sat up and fixed her shirt.

"I love you." He sat up and held her face.

"I know. I love you too. I'm just silly." They kissed. She tugged at his shirt, as she slowly laid down. Tommy laid partially on top of her as they kissed. He rubbed her legs and thighs. Their communicators went off. Tommy groaned. They went to deal with whatever monster Rita had sent down today.

The rangers, Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan and Billy Cranston, joined Kimberly and Tommy in the battled for good. They sat in class Monday, to get their grades from a test they took last week. Billy received his first B ever.

"Billy, it's just a B," Kim said.

"Just a B? I never get a B."

"We all have our off days, man." Jason patted his back. "We can't be perfect always." Kimberly nodded walking beside Tommy down the hall. Tommy noticed an empty secluded alley.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself." Tommy cupped her face and kissed her. Kim help his waist. Jason heard slight moaning and a giggle. He gasped and moved back to be hidden at the sight of Tommy and Kimberly kissing.

"I can't stop thinking about last night."

"You mean, almost getting caught and dying!" Tommy laughed. "We better go."

"Okay." Tommy kissed her on the lips lightly. Their kiss lingered and deepen.

"Seriously Tommy!" She giggled. He kissed her chin and cheek. "Tommy!"

"Okay, okay!" He kissed her forehead. Jason quickly walked away as the couple slowly came out.

Rita was able to trap Jason, Kimberly and Tommy leaving Billy, Zack, and Trini to deal with her Grumble Bee monster. Zack was able to break the chains and free the gang. They defeated the monster. That night, Kimberly and Tommy sat on his couch watching 'IT' marathon on tv. Tommy's parents upstairs in their room. Kim buried her face against Tommy's chest after another killing by the clown. Tommy laughed.

"Not funny!" She hit his chest.

"Well, we can't watch Ghostbusters."

"I hate ghost."

"Or Freddy or Jason."

"They slice people to death." She covered her face again. "Now, I hate clowns!" Tommy laughed. "Especially that damn clown!"

"It's not that scary!"

"Says who!"

"Come on, I'll protect you."

"Just turn it off."

"Kim, it's not that bad!" He pulled the blanket down from her hidden face. "Come on, just watch it." She pulled it back. Tommy shook his head. Tommy's mother came from her room and found the couple kissing. Tommy moved from Kim's lips to her neck. Kim's head turn to the tv. She gasped and covered her face. Tommy laughed and clicked off the tv.

"Better?"

"Much." Her arms went around his neck as they kissed. Kim moaned as Tommy's hands rubbed up and down her back and sides. Kim's cell phone went off. Kim sighed and pulled it from her back pocket.

"Hello!"

"It is nearly 10! Where are you?"

"Tommy's place."

"Still? You should be heading home now."

"We were Mom!"

"Good. I expect you home in 15 minutes."

"Yes, of course. Babye." She closed her phone. "Sorry."

"Where were we?"

"I think about here." They went back to kissing. Tommy's mother cleared her throat. Tommy quickly sat up from Kimberly.

"It's late you two."

"We were going."

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Oliver. It was really great."

"You are welcome here anytime, dear." Kim put on her boots and fixed her shirt. Tommy searched for his keys.

"I'll be back, Mom."

"Goodnight, Kimberly." Mrs. Oliver kissed her forehead. "Drive safely, son."

"Yes, Mom." He carried Kim's bag out. He dropped Kim off after a lengthy make out session in his car. It barely took an hour before Kimberly was back at Tommy's place in his bed. She would sneak out her room and come over to sleep with him or he would climb into her bedroom to sleep. The routine become second nature.

Tommy and Kimberly were downstairs in his room, sparring against one another. Tommy was pushing Kimberly to fight back.

"You're holding back, Kim."

"I'm not!"

"Then show me!" She blocked his punch. "Good." Tommy caught her punch and pushed her away. "Why are you trying to hit me! Don't try, just do it!" Kimberly got shoved away again. She back flipped back and sweep kicked Tommy. Kimberly finally had Tommy on his back, her feet holding his chest down.

"I think I got it now." Tommy smiled. She held her hand out for him. Tommy smirked and tugged her on top of him.

"Tommy!" They kissed. His hands molded her butt as she straddled his waist. Kim's mouth moved from his lips down his chin and to his ear. She bit his ear lightly. "Think I can beat you in a real match?"

"Hells no!

"Oh really!" Tommy rolled them over kissing her the entire way.

Tommy's mother opened the door after the doorbell rung. It was Jason. He smiled.

"Hi, Mrs. Oliver. Is Tommy home?"

"Downstairs teaching Kimberly. Go on."

"Thanks." Jason went to Tommy's door. He didn't hear any fighting going on, but still went down. Radio could be hear along with moans and kissing. Jason stopped mid-stairway to find Tommy on top of Kimberly. His mouth dropped and he gasped.

_aaaaahhhhhhh...my eyes, poor Jason, hehehe_

_TEASER: "Hey."  
__"I thought I made it clear I didn't want to go out tonight," Tommy said still punching away.  
__"That's fine. We can stay in."  
__"I'm not hungry!"  
__"Fine, I didn't ask if you were!" Kimberly stood there. Tommy sighed. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tommy looked up from Kimberly after hearing a loud gasp.

"Oh god!" Tommy stopped as Kim looked up and saw Jason. Tommy sat up from Kimberly, as she zipped her top back up.

"JASE!"

"SO SORRY!" Jason closed his eyes and quickly ran up out of view. "Ijustcametopracticesomeselfdefensemovesforoourclassandyourmothersaidyouwerehomeandtojustcomeondownandi..."

"Just give us a minute," Tommy said . Tommy fixed her hair and smiled.

"Not funny," she whispered. "Jason looked sick!"

"He's fine." Kimberly fixed his tank back into his pants. "Uh, Jase, are you.." Jason stepped down the stairs.

"I'll go." Kim kissed Tommy and picked up her schoolbag. "Call me later." Tommy nodded. Jason kept his head down, too embarrassed to look up.

"Uh, those moves," Tommy said finally after Kim closed the door. "I was thinking about blocks."

"Sure."

Next day, Tommy and Jason volunteered to teach the Moms of Angel Grove self-defense that afternoon. Rita sent down a 2-headed parrot monster, but the rangers were able to defeat it. After class, Tommy sat opposite Jason with Kimberly besides him. They wanted to talk to Jason alone.

"Look, guys, I'm okay.""

"You sure?"

"It's not like you two haven't been in love from the moment you two first saw each other."

"True, but to see us...making out, almost having .." Jason covered his ears.

"I don't want to hear it, I don't want to hear it! I still remember you in Cinderella dresses and Pooh overalls."

"Jase, I'm not 5 anymore."

"I know, you'll always be that little girl, you know. The one who held my hand in preschool, the one I saw win first place in a competition where all the girls were twice as big as you and picking on you...my little sister." Kim looked at Jason, she reached over and touched his hand.

"Thank you for not telling..."

"Telingl what?" Trini asked. Everyone looked up.

"Nothing."

"Trini already knows about us," Kimberly said.

"She does?" Tommy and Jason said together.

"She practically came into my room bouncing around so giddy and crazy." Trini sat down.

"HEY!"

"I gotta go." Jason got up. "Your secret is safe with me." He patted Tommy's shoulder. "You hurt her, you die," he whispered in Tommy's ear.

"Okay." Tommy smiled. Jason told him the same thing when Tommy told him he was thinking about asking Kim out.

"What was that?"

"Inside joke." Tommy reached over and kissed her cheek. "I gonna go catch a shower."

"Okay." Tommy grabbed his bag.

"So, how did Jason just walk in on you two?"

"Tommy and I...he was showing me some moves, we got distracted."

"Distracted, huh?"

"Yes, it can happen." Trini shook her head. "Won't again."

"Better be, because when Mama Hart finds out, I hope you like nun clothes. Because your butt will be shipped off to a nunnery asap. And you know how I don't like to travel far, so expect letters and packages."

"Gee thanks." They both laughed.

A little over a week later, Tommy and Jason were teaching martial arts to kids. Kimberly and Trini were out to the mall. After class, Tommy and Jason were walking through the park talking about new moves to show the kids. Rita sent down Slippery Shark that cast a spell on Jason and Tommy to hate each other. Tommy got home to find hi parents had gone out for dinner. Just as Tommy opened a bottle of water the phone rung.

"Yea."

"Hey Tommy! I just got in from the mall, want to go out for dinner?"

"Not tonight, Kim."

"Oh, okay."

"Look, I gonna go lift some weights. Talk to you tomorrow." He hung up the phone.

Kimberly looked at her phone.

"Bye." She put her phone on the hook. Kim knew something was wrong, that was not Tommy. "Mom! I'm going!"

"Tell Trini I said hi!" Kim closed the door behind her. Kimberly walked to Tommy's place. She found him punching away at his bag. Kim put her things at the steps.

"Hey."

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want to go out tonight," Tommy said still punching away.

"That's fine. We can stay in."

"I'm not hungry!"

"Fine, I didn't ask if you were!" Kimberly stood there. Tommy sighed. He pulled off his gloves.

"Sorry." Tommy walked over to her. He pressed his forehead to hers. They kissed.

"What's wrong?" Kim held his face.

"Jason, he is just...he's a fucking..punk!"  
"Jason?" Tommy turned his back to her.

"He's a...I don't want to talk about it!"

"Okay. You two obviously had a fight. It's nothing." Tommy turned and picked up Kimberly as he kissed her.

Tommy and Kimberly laid on his bed, both not sleeping, a little early for that. Kim's legs around one of Tommy's legs, as he held her thigh and back. Tommy rubbed his cheek against her forehead. Kim rubbed his chest.

"So, what did you two fight about?"

"Nothing." Tommy kissing her forehead.

"Tommy, if you two had a fight, we should.."

"Just drop it!"

"Talk about moody."

"Hey, I didn't ask you to come over!" Tommy pulled away from her and sat up. Kimberly sat up as well.

"Wow, buddy! What's with the attitude?" Tommy kissed her quickly.

"Nothing, sorry." Tommy pulled her to lay on his chest, as he laid back down. His arms around her. "Can we just sleep?"

"Yea. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

Next morning, Tommy stood at Trini's locker with Trini and Kimberly.

"Thanks for covering last night, Trini."

"No problem. You two have fun?"

"Trini!" Kim hit her arm. Tommy was leaning on the wall infront of Jason's locker.

"Move." Tommy looked at Jason and moved 2 lockers up.

"That was kind of rude, Jason," Kim said.

"Well, that's the type of person Jason is."

"Oh, really! I guess you are just the perfect person, Mr. Forgets his head if it was detachable."

"Excuse me!" Trini and Kimberly looked at each other.

"Guys?" Tommy and Jason started facing each other arguing. Bulk came over to edge them on.

"Guys, stop it! You are friends!" Trini pulled on Jason, as Kim got Tommy. Ms. Applebee saw the boys.

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing," Trini said quickly. "Boys just playing around." Kimberly held Tommy's arm. Ms. Applebee walked away.

"Calm down." Tommy pulled away. He stepped up to Jason.

"This afternoon, we'll finish it."

"Bring it on, pigtail boy." Jason walked away.

"Tommy!" Tommy didn't look back as Kim touched his arm. He simply walked away. "Trini?"

"They were fine yesterday, right?" Kim nodded.

"I'll get Tommy."

"I'll get Jase."

Tommy, after classes, was changing for the fight. Bulk and Skull had bets going on at the Youth Center.

"You gotta be joking me! You and Jason can't fight."

"Stay out of this Kim."

"Why should I?"

"My boys are fighting."

"This doesn't concern you!" Tommy put on his green headband.

"Look at me!" Kim grabbed his arms. "You cannot fight him!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you not to. As your girlfriend, I am begging you to stop this."

"I don't need this." Tommy walked to the door.

"Fight him and..and I can't be your girlfriend." Tommy stopped. He turned back to her. Tommy touched her face and cupped her face. He kissed her.

"It was fun," he whispered in her ear.

"Tommy!" He walked out. The door swung. "Tommy?"

_Trouble in the mist, only the next chapter can tell_

_TEASER: "Oh, hey Kim. I can't talk. I'm late for Ms. Applebee's class." Tommy opened his locker and searched for his book. He close it. "Damn, almost forgot my notebook." He pulled it out and turned to see Kimberly smiling. He kissed her quickly on the lips. He walked down the hall, only to stop and run the other direction. Kim laughed and closed his locker._

_Classic Tommy syndrome, poor thing_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kimberly ran out to find Jason waiting. Just as they were about to strike each other, Zack jumped in the middle.

"Come on, fellows! Let's talk about this!"

"HEY! Get out!" Bulk pulled Zack from the middle. Tommy and Jason went to fight. Zack's communicator went off. Kim and Zack looked at each other.

"We have to stop them!" Zack nodded.

"GUYS! Let's go!" Zack stopped between them. "Communicator," he whispered. Kim grabbed Tommy's arm as Zack got Jason. They ran out and teleported to the Command Center. Zordon informed the rangers, Rita's monster cast a spell on the two. Only Jason and Tommy could break the spell, so Zordon sent them ahead to deal with the monster. The other rangers watched from the viewing globe.

"Yes! I know they could do it," Kim said as they watched Jason and Tommy high five.

"Let's go guys!" They morphed and defeated the supersized Slippery Shark.

After their kid's martial arts class, Tommy was clearing the mats when Kim came over.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Sorry, I was a jerk earlier and last night."

"It was the spell, Tommy. I understand."

"About you and me. You were just playing, right?"

"No."

"Kim?" She smiled. "Beautiful!"

"What! I thought it would work, I thought it would stop you, but you still wanted to tear Jason's head off."

"I'm sorry."

"Sok. I know it wasn't my Tommy."

"Still." They kissed. "Why don't I treat my beautiful girlfriend and take her out."

"Sounds good as long as it's Italian."

"Deal." He kissed her again.

Next day, Tommy, Jason and Zack were sparring as Kimberly, Trini and Billy studied.

"Hey, Kim, your cousin Kelly is trying out tomorrow for the Jr Squad, right?"

"Yea. Been working on her dance steps all month. I'm suppose to watch her and give her last minute pointers." Tommy and the boys came over.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Uh, sure." Kim started packing up her things. "Bye guys!"

"Bye!" Tommy put his arm around Kimberly and they left. They went to Kim's place to find her mother and Pierre wouldn't be home until late. It was only 4pm. Tommy barely got his bookbag off his shoulder as Kim grabbed his shirt and pulled his upstairs. They loved living dangerous, making out until the parentals got home.

"Tommy will you come with me to watch my cousin try-out?"

"Sure!" Tommy was playing with Kim's hand on his chest.

"Thanks."

"I love you, of course. I want to spend every waking moment with you, even sleeping moments." He kissed the side of her head.

The following afternoon, Tommy and Kimberly stood watching the Jr. Squad go through a final practice before the tryouts started in a few hours.

"Kelly looks so good."

"Yea. I think it's great your cousin wants to be a cheerleader like you."

"Yea." Kelly messed up at the end. The instructor took a break for all the girls. Kelly came over bummed. "Kelly, what's wrong?"

"Isn't it obvious. I can't do it."

"Hey, maybe Kimberly could show you again." Kim took the pompons.

"Kelly, I know you can do it." Kimberly redid the entire cheer perfectly.

"You were soo good. Everyone still talks about how great you were."

"Well, now it's your turn." Trini, Zack, Billy and Jason came into the Youth Center. Ernie sent Jason on a errand. Kelly got so frustrated she ran out the Youth Center.

"Kelly!" Kim picked up the pompons. "She always soo quick to just give up." Kim sighed. "We should go.."

"Come on," Tommy took her hand. "Where would she go?" Tommy asked as They left the Center.

"Probably some swings in the park." She led the way holding his hand. They came up and found Kelly sitting alone.

"Is there room for 2 more?"

"I guess." Kimberly looked up at Tommy and took a seat.

"Kelly, everyone has to practice the cheer hundreds of time before They get it."

"I bet you didn't. I bet you caught on fast. You were so good." Kim giggled.

"I had to practice everyday like everyone else. Kelly, there are times when we all want to quit, but I didn't. I knew I could do it and I know you can do it."

"I guess."

"Come on, Kelly, give it one more try," Tommy said.

"Okay." All of a sudden the putties attacked. Squatt and Baboo kidnaped Kelly. Rita sent down the LIzzinator, but the rangers were able to defeat him and save Kelly.

Kelly made the squad. Kimberly so happy and proud. A week later, football tryouts. Tommy was nervous, since he never played it before. With help from Kimberly and the rest, he ended up becoming the new quarterback. Kimberly sat with Tommy at an ice cream parlor.

"See, I told you not to worry." Kim fed him another spoonful.

"I made it because of you, and the guys. You believed in me."

"Well, of course. I always will."

"So, are you done."

"Why? Got somewhere special to do?"

"Make out with my girlfriend."

"Really? What makes you think she wants as well?"

"I just do."

"Let's get out of here."

May now, the 16th. Kimberly was in the halls as Tommy came running in, late as usual.

"Hey Tommy!"

"Oh, hey Kim. I can't talk. I'm late for Ms. Applebee's class." Tommy opened his locker and searched for his book. He close it. "Damn, almost forgot my notebook." He pulled it out and turned to see Kimberly smiling. He kissed her quickly on the lips. He walked down the hall, only to stop and run the other direction. Kim laughed and closed his locker. Ms. Applebee gave the class the assignment of getting their friends to tell something They would like for them to change. Tommy was sparring with Jason, when he found out, he's forgetful. Trini and Kimberly volunteer to help him out. Tommy and Kimberly went for a walk, when Rita sent down her pink and green Mutant rangers to attack them. But They pulled back, leaving them wondering why and when will They attack again.

Tommy laid on Kim's chest that night.

"Am I really so forgetful?" Kim laughed.

"Only at..times."

"Like all the time?"

"No, not all the time." Kim rubbed his head. "You can be...uh, somewhat..."

"Don't say it." Tommy got off her and moved to his stomach.

"I still love you."

"How can you love someone who forgets things continuously?"

"Because I am not perfect either. Everyone has their faults, that's what makes us humans unique. Though you can be forgetful of things, dates, I understand and accept it. I wouldn't have you any other way." She kissed him.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know, must have been a saint in a past life." Tommy smiled and kissed her. They fell asleep.

The next morning, Kimberly stood outside Tommy's locker trying his wrist with ribbons.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Kimberly?" Tommy asked taking off his communicator. He placed it inside his locker.

"Yes, my grandmother said tying ribbons with will help you remember."

"It's worth a try, especially with Rita's rangers out there." Tommy's locker was filled with post stickys and schedules.

"Trust me, that's one thing I am not forgetting." Billy's voice organizer went off and wouldn't stop. It made Tommy remember his notebook. "Oh no, my homework. Trini spent all yesterday re-organizing it and I left it at home." Tommy groaned and slammed his locker. He walked away.

"I think he's getting worse," Zack said.

"I think he was much better before we started helping."

"Yea, he seems to be more forgetful," Billy said.

"Poor Tommy," Kim whispered. 'Oh, Tommy' she thought. As They walked down the hall, Jason's communicator went off. Rita sent her mutant rangers down. The rangers went and defeated them. Kimberly and Tommy up in Kim's room doing homework. Tommy was looking over his wrist again.

"How come one says kiss?"

"To remind you to kiss me." Tommy smiled at her.

"That's something I could never forget to do."

"Just making sure." Tommy pushed all the books aside as he moved on top of Kimberly. He slowly bend down to kiss her on the lips.

"Trust me, you are the one thing, the only thing I could never forget about." They kisses. Kim's mother was passing by. She stood in the open doorway before knocking.

"Dinner, you two."

"Okay, Mom." Tommy looked up to see Kim's mother, the look that would frighten any boy in their girlfriend's room with her mother watching. "We'll be down in a second." Kim's mother nodded and walked away. Kim giggled.

"I think she just swore me to hell."

"Oh quiet, come on."

Kimberly's mother remembers the first time she officially met Tommy.

_Flashback_

_Parent's Day at school. Kimberly brought over him. Then she met his parents. Very nice and genuine people. Bulk and Skull had somehow started a food fight and all the parents joined in. Kim's mother was cleaning up her dress when she spotted her daughter and Tommy alone in the hallway. _

_Tommy had Kimberly against the wall as they lightly kissed. _

_"Will you dance with me?" _

_"There is no music." _

_"Yea, there is. You hear that. Just listen." Tommy took her hand. They begin to dance. Kim's mother watched Tommy dip Kimberly, then lift her up and twirl her around. Kimberly held the back of his head as he spun around. Tommy slowly brought her down as they begin to kiss again. "Oh, I love you so much, Beautiful." _

_"I love you too." They hugged. Kim rested her head against his shoulder. Kim's mother left them alone._

_Flashback end_

Few mornings later, Friday, Tommy and Kimberly were coming down the stairs of Angel Grove High with Trini.

"Tommy, I'm sorry we couldn't help you," Kim said taking his hand.

"Hey, I'm just sorry I couldn't change myself."

"You know Tommy, our faults are what makes us special and unique."

"That's right," Zack said sneaking up behind him and taking his shoulders. "And your true friends will like you no matter what." Everyone laughed. Bulk and Skull came in dressed descent, They tried to pull a prank on Ms. Applebee, but she knew it. Everyone laughed as the two was sprayed by their own cream.

"Bulk and Skull are hilarious." Tommy took Kim's hand.

"Let's be a little late for class."

"Okay." Kim smiled and winked at him.

_don't you just miss those times when you and your mate would make out in high school...NAH! Me either :)_

_TEASER: Trini and Kim's grandmother were sent to find the couple for pictures. Trini heard moans and giggles. She opened the door with Kim's grandmother and found the couple. Both of them looked up from the couch to see them.  
__"Your mother wants pictures."  
__"Oh this!" Kimberly yelled. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once school ended for the summer. Tommy and Kimberly spent as much time together as possible. Though Tommy had his football camp, Karate classes, They loved their times alone. Kim's mother wedding to Pierre was coming up shortly in a few days.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay here all alone without me?"

"Mom, I'm 15, not 2. It's a week."

"It's nearly 10 days, baby."

"Trini is coming for a few days, I'm staying with her a few days, it will pass by so quickly."

"Okay."

"Now stop worrying about me, Mom. You are getting married, again. Don't you think you should be focused on that and your vows?"

"I am!" The doorbell rung. "That must be our dresses."

"I'll get it."

"Thanks." Kimberly signed the clipboard and took the 2 gowns. Tommy pulled up in the driveway. "Hey!"

"Hey." Tommy carried a box out.

"What's that?"

"A gift from my Mom for your Mom."

"Oh, great. Tell her I said thank you. Wait am I saying, I'll see her at the wedding. Mom! Come look, Tommy's mother has a gift for you." Kim's mother came downstairs. She opened it.

"Oh, thank God. It's the bouquet I wanted."  
"Wow, it's beautiful."

"Yes, go put this in the freezer. Kim get Tommy something to drink."

"I'm fine." Kim took Tommy's hand and pulled into the kitchen with her. "In just 3 days, 10 days all alone."

"Our own little honeymoon," Tommy whispered. They kissed.

The day of the wedding, Thursday, June 12th. Kimberly was fixing her mother's lipstick. Kim's grandmother was fixing her veil into her hair.

"Okay done."

"Absolutely beautiful, my daughter."

"Thanks Mom."

"Ladies, it's about time. The priest had walked down the aisle."

"We're ready," Kim said adjusting her pink tube maid-of-honor gown.

"I'm gonna go take my seat." Kim's grandmother left them after kisses. Mrs. Scott, Jason's mother and Kim's mother best friend handed over the bride her bouquet. Kimberly took the small white roses one, Mrs. Scott had.

"Okay, you look lovely. I'll go first." Mrs. Scott went to the doorway. Pierre's best man was waiting.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too, baby." Kim fixed the veil over her face.

"See you, Mrs. Dumas." Kim's mother hugged and kissed her. Kim went to the doorway next. Tommy held his hand out for Kimberly. She took his hand and arm and They walked down the aisle.

During the ceremony, Kimberly and Tommy exchanged looks and smiled. Mouthing 'I love you' often. Kim's mother and Pierre had rented out the hall for the entire afternoon and night for the party. Kimberly and Tommy snuck away into a room.

"If we get caught..."

"Shhh!" Kim pulled him to the couch kissing. Tommy kissed down her neck and shoulders. "Oh...I love you." Tommy pressed Kimberly against the sofa. One of her legs raised up as Tommy lightly sucked on her neck. Trini and Kim's grandmother were sent to find the couple for pictures. Trini heard moans and giggles. She opened the door with Kim's grandmother and found the couple. Both of them looked up from laying on the couch to see them.

"Your mother wants pictures."

"Oh this!" Kimberly yelled. They quickly started to fixed their clothes.

"No, wedding. Bride, maid of honor."

"Oh right." Kimberly fixed her dress.

"Hurry up." Kimberly and Tommy nodded as They left them to get fixed. Kimberly pressed her face to his chest as she laughed. Tommy hugged her, rubbing her head, laughing as well. They fixed each other and headed out.

"KIM! There you are! Come on, " Kim's mother held her hand out. "Where did you go?"

"Bathroom."

"Don't disappear like that! Photographer has been waiting."

"Sorry."

"Okay, all together." Tommy put his arms around Kimberly.

"Now, bride and groom." SNAP SNAP.

"Maid of honor and bride"

SNAP SNAP, SNAP SNAP

"You two. Can you hug her?" Tommy did. After nearly 20 minutes, Tommy and Kimberly went to get drinks. Open-bar, not to shabby.

Tommy drove home pretty late with Kimberly asleep. She had a little too much to drink. Tommy lifted her out of the car and carried her inside and into his bedroom. He laid her on the bed. Tommy remembered the call on the way home from his mother.

" Promise me son, you will behave."

"I will. See you Tuesday." Tommy's parents left after the wedding to drive up to visit his uncle for the weekend. Leaving Tommy alone. Tommy stripped down Kimberly. She woke up just as he pulled her bra off.

"Tommy?"

"Do you want a shirt?"

"No." She rolled to her stomach, leaving her just in her white lacey tanga. Tommy smiled. He stripped down to boxers and laid on her. They fell asleep like that.

In the middle of the night, Kim woke in Tommy's arms. She turned slowly and stared at him. Tommy opened his eyes and smiled. They started kissing. Kimberly stopped his head, as his lips moved down her neck.

"Do you not want to?" Tommy's head raised up from her chest.

"Not yet."

"Okay." He came up and kissed her. Tommy wrapped his arms around her.

"Tommy?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think about our future?"

"Sometimes."

"And us?"

"Yes, sometimes."

"I think about what our wedding day would be." Tommy raised his head. "A lot since my mother decided to get re-married."

"Me too."

"You do?"

"Beautiful, I can't wait to marry. Have children, live in our 2-story house, with backyard, pool, 2 dogs and a cat."

"Children?"

"Yea, like probably 4 or 5."

"4 or 5:

"Yea, a boy, then twin girls, another boy and finally a little girl."

"You think about that?"

"Yea, sometimes. We've been together for almost a year. I mean, I know what's where we are heading. I mean, I hope it is." Kimberly took a deep breath as tears rolled down her face. "Kim, what's wrong? You're crying!" She shook her head. He raised up and wiped under her eyes.

"I'm just happy." They kissed.

"I love you and I can't wait to marry you and spend my life with you forever."

"Only forever?"

"Oh, much longer." They kissed and went to bed.

Saturday morning, Kimberly's mother had Tim, Kim's older brother stop by to check on Kimberly that weekend. He drove down from Stanford to check on his baby sister. Tim saw dirty dishes and went to Kim's bedroom. He went into Kim's room and found Kimberly asleep against Tommy's chest. Tim shook his head and went down to the basement. In a case, he found his father's shotgun. He emptied it, of course. Tim hit Kimberly with the barrel of the gun.

"OW! What the fuc..." Kimberly woke up to see Tim. Tim was holding the gun to Tommy's cheek. "Tim! What are you doing here! Stop that!" She pushed the gun from Tommy's face only to get hit on the head again. "OW!"

"Mom told me to check on you. Who's this?"

"Tommy. Why do you have Daddy's gun?" Another hit.

"HEY!" Tommy got one after he tried to block Kimberly.

"Is this Tommy?"

"Yes!" Tim hit Tommy again.

"Sleeping with my baby sister?" Tommy rubbed his head.

"Tim, get out!" Another hit.

"Do you want me to shot you?"

"The gun is not loaded." Another hit. "OW!"

"Look, Mom wanted me to make sure her precious babygirl was okay. Now, I come to find I have to tell her, you and your loverboy were in bed, having had sex. Did you use a condom?"

"Wha?" Another hit. "NO!"

"NO!" Another hit on the head.

"OW!" Kim rubbed her head again. "We didn't have sex!"

"Don't believe you!" Another hit for both of them.

"Seriously, Tim. Stop this. I promise, we didn't."

"You have sex with my sister?"

"No."

"What was that?" Tommy got hit again.

"No!"

"Just in case." Tim pulled out his wallet and dropped a string of condoms. Kim sat up.

"Tim, why are you carrying 7 condoms?"

"Every day of the week, princess."

"You are sooo sick!" Tim hit her.

"As for you, hurt my sister, remember this, I've been to prison, I know how to use a gun."

"You went to a tour of a prison. OW!" Tim hit her much harder.

"Now, I must go. Big date tonight and I need to pick up some condoms."

"Disgusting!"

"Hey, be lucky I'm not telling Mom. I'm gonna be nice for change."

"Thank you." Tim nodded.

"Not ready to be a uncle, Kim, please don't make me one."

"Not ready to be a Mommy either." Tim kissed her head.

"Bye."

"Bye." Tim left.

"Are you okay?"

"Beautiful, I woke up to a gun in my face."

"That's Tim. Little crazy. My poor baby," Kim rubbed his head and kissed him. "If I have one lump, I'm gonna hurt him" Tommy kissed her again. She laid down on Tommy's chest.

"You think the gun was unloaded?"

"Yes! Tim's crazy, but not that crazy."

"I'm just lucky it wasn't your father."

"Now we would be worrying about the gun being loaded, because he would have shot you." They laughed. Tommy kissed her and they fell back asleep.

Tommy was making breakfast Sunday morning, after Kim had cooked all day Saturday for them. Tommy carried a tray of food and juice. Kimberly woke up and smiled.

"So sweet." Tommy gave her a kiss and settled the tray across her lap. Kim took a few bites of pancakes and eggs. "Soo good. Why aren't you eating?"

"I ate." She poured more strawberry syrup.

"Thanks you."

"You're welcome."

"What shall we do today?"

"Whatever you want?"

"Really?"

"No shopping."

"You said whatever I want." Tommy kissed her again.

"Anything but that." Kim bit her lip and smiled.

Tommy and Kimberly laid out by her pool.

"Okay, this is great."

"I told you." Tommy drank his pina cola Kimberly had made. 2 pitchers later, both were kissing passionately against the staircase to her bedroom. Just as Tommy hands went to her bikini top, she pulled back.

"Sorry."

"Hey, I told you, I will wait."

"I just...I want it to be perfect."

"Me too." He kissed her shoulder. Tommy picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, where they fell asleep, to sleep off the drunkenness.

A few days later, June 18th, Wednesday, Tommy woke to find Kimberly gone.

"Okay. I'll tell him. No problem. Yes, we did. Alright. Babye."

"Who was that?" Kim jumped and shrieked.

"Don't do that!" She hung up the phone after hitting him. "Your mother."

"What did she say?"

"Could we pick up some cheese and salad for dinner tonight."

"Oh. So, she's not mad about..."

"No, as long as we behaved. I, of course said we did." Kimberly held his waist.

"Still sore you know," he said. Tommy and Kimberly had an intensive sparring, where Tommy found himself on his back a lot.

"Where?"

"My shoulder." He raised his arm. Kim kissed his shoulder. She moved to right over his heart.

"Better?"

"Little."

"What can I do to make it much better?"

"A few more of these." Tommy cupped her face and kissed her deeply.

Dinner with the Olivers was Kim's favorite thing when her mother wasn't cooking.

"Kimberly, congratulation, another win."

"Thanks, Mrs. Oliver." Kimberly won another district title on Monday.

"I got a brief review over the radio. Another perfect 10 on beam and floor. So proud of you."

"She looked so great out there, Mom. So amazing."

"Now, I amaze you?" Tommy leaned over and kissed her.

"Everyday," he whispered. Kim smiled.

_TEASER:Mrs. Dumas was about to make Kim some tea, When the doorbell rung. She opened it and found Tommy. She gasped.  
__"Tommy?"  
__"Hi, can I..."  
__"You are too sick to be up!" She helped him inside. "Did you walk here?" He nodded. She felt his forehead. He was burning up. "Go on." _

_hate getting sick, especially mono, worst disease out there, that doesn't kill you, but sure makes you feel like you are_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A week later, June 25th, Kim's mother was coming to drop off some clothes in Kim's room that night when she found Tommy asleep beside Kimberly. She gasped and turned on the lamp. Tommy woke up fast.

"What are you doing here!" Tommy quickly turned the lamp off and made sure Kim was still asleep.

"Can I speak to you outside?"

"NO! You will..."

"Mrs. Dumas, please." She followed him. "Kim called me tonight and said she wasn't feeling good. She wanted me to come over and just hold her."

"Not feeling good."

"She has a fever, but she didn't want to bother you." Kim's mother went inside and rubbed Kim's forehead.

"Tommy?" Kim groaned.

"Right here, Beautiful."

"She's too warm." Mrs. Dumas got a thermometer. "She's have a fever of 104! Can you carry her?" Tommy nodded. "I'll call the hospital and tell them we are coming." She got Kim's robe and helped Tommy put if over her. "Kim, we are taking you to the hospital."

"Put your arms around my neck, Kimberly." She did and held on to Tommy.

Kim's mother looked up in her rearview mirror to find Tommy rubbing Kim's cheek as she laid against his chest. He would often kiss her. They arrived to find the staff waiting.

"Well?" Kim's mother asked after the doctor and nurses examined her.

"With a few test still to come back, looks like mono."

"Mono?"

"Yea, it's an infection caused by the EBV, Epstein-barr Virus. Common for people in her age. She's in the stage where it's getting bad. We are starting IVs and have given her pain medication for the headaches. There is no cure, you just have to let it run its course."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course."

"Can I?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, but can I speak to you?" Mrs. Dumas went into the room.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"Are you and Ms. Hart sexually active?"

"No, sir."

"I need to know, because you might have it as well."

"We're dating, but we haven't had sex."

"Let's get your checked out still, you can still have it." Tommy nodded.

Mrs. Dumas found Tommy passed out a few hours later. Mono finally catching up with him. Both were retained in the hospital that night, and to stay at home. Tommy woke up in his room to find his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

" Tommy, could you...I need you...I'm not feeling...goo."

"Kimberly?"

"Please come."

"Of course." Tommy put the phone on the hook and closed his robe more. He slipped on his flip flops and walked to Kim's house. Mrs. Dumas was about to make Kim some tea, When the doorbell rung. She opened it and found Tommy. She gasped.

"Tommy?"

"Hi, can I..."

"You are too sick to be up!" She helped him inside. "Did you walk here?" He nodded. She felt his forehead. He was burning up. "Go on." Tommy slowly made it upstairs to Kim's room. He opened the door and sat on the bed, before falling to lay down. Kim woke up to find him laying his face beside hers.

"Hi."

"Hey," he whispered back.

"I knew you would come."

"Nothing in this world, matter more to me than you." They kissed. Mrs. Dumas stood in the doorway. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kim hugged him and fell back asleep. She covered him up more. Mrs. Dumas left then to sleep. The phone rang.

"Yes, he's here"

"I can't believe he just left like that! That boy!"

"She called him"

"But walking around with mono. He could have passed out, he could have fell and really.."

"Hey, he made it. Don't worry. I'll take care of them."

"He's my son. I should be the one caring for him."

"I know, bring some clothes. I think those 2 will be together until this is over with."

"Thank you Caroline."

"Hey, not a problem. I know you would do the same. Bye."

Mrs. Dumas came into the bedroom to find the couples' fever had not went down. Tommy was shivering under the sheets and blanket, as Kimberly laid there, covers thrown off, sweating.

"Pierre could you get another quilt." Pierre nodded and put the tray down. Mrs. Dumas tried to cover Kimberly, but she would refuse.

"No. no, desert, too hot! Why me! Need ice, water..sooo hot.." She struggled to sit up, falling over and back. Kim's mother opened the bottle of water.

"Drink this." Kim barely got her hand on the bottle. Tommy sat up gasping from a bad dream. "Tommy, you okay?"

"What a horrible dream." He laid back down. Kim's mother covered him up more.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"No. I'm fine." She put a cool cloth on his head before wiping down Kimberly's head and neck.

"Torture, so much torture."

"Just sleep, baby." Mrs. Dumas tried to cover her again. Kimberly too weak to fight back this time.

"Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome." She patted the top of her head. Kimberly laid her head in Tommy's neck.


	7. Author's Note

Hey, everyone, I just wanted to say that I will be going on vacation Wednesday, for a month! My first vacation in years, damn college and 4 long years. Anyways, I plan to be writing over that time, but there will be no updates until I return in June. Also, I have to go back and watch some of the earlier PR episodes to complete more of 'Power Rangers: Generation', and that shall happen as I relax by the pool. So, expect a lot to come in June with my stories. Don't worry, I won't leave all of you guys hanging for too long, so bear with me, please.

catch on the flip side

babye :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_So sorry! I have been so concerned with my other stories that I have neglected this one! I finished my 2 other works along with some one-shot stories, but I am back! I had to review some old PR, but it was great watching them. Okay, back to the story. _

Less than a month later, July 21st, th team was preparing to race in the motor rally. During the long journey, the rangers were called to the Command Center.

"You mean there is someone worst than Rita?" Kim asked.

"LORD ZEDD HAS RETURNED TO TAKE OVER RITA'S PLACE AND I FEAR YOUR ZORDS MAY NOT HAVE THE POWER TO STOP HIM"

"We have to try," Jason said. Lord Zedd created new putties and sent them to attack Bulk and Skull. Jason was the one to discover the weak spot, the "Z" on its chest. Zedd created the Pirantishead, who froze the Rangers zords and took control over the Tyrannosaurs and Dragonzord. They attacked the rangers. Billy with help from Trini was able to create a signal block after Alpha 5 showed the rangers their new Thunder Zords, but only after their first zords were taken back. They were able to get their zords back, and use the new Thunder zords to defeat the monster. The rangers returned to help Bulk and Skull, their motor wheels were still under control of the monster. Tommy let Kimberly drive the 4-wheeler. They went back to Kim's place.

"I swear, I had dirt and sand in places I don't want to know who it got there." Kim was rubbing down her wet hair in just a towel. Tommy laid on her bed still in just a towel. Kim's mother and Pierre had to go to Paris because of family concerns for Pierre. They wouldn't be back until later next week. "Hey, what's up?" She straddled his waist.

"Nothing."

"Liar." She pulled his arms up to sit. "There might still be a way. There's always a chance."

"How? You heard Zordon! Like me, my Dragonzord is useless. I am useless." She held his face.

"Listen to me. You are not useless. I love you." They kissed. Tommy refused to look in her eyes. She lifted his head to meet her eyes. "We will find a way." Tommy pulled her up and laid her to the bed.

"And if...will you still love me, no matter."

"I will always love. I'm so sorry this happening to you." Her legs raised around his waist. "But I bet I know how to make you feel better."

"Oh, naughty." They made out heavily and went to sleep into the wee morning.

School started up again in August. September now. In the weeks of Zedd returned, he has tricked the rangers with Primator, shape-changing monster, placed a spell on Billy and Zack to make them seen their friends as putties. Though the rangers were able to defeat the monsters, They realized Lord Zedd was a little more tricky and sneaky.

Club-sign up on Sept. 10th. Kimberly watched as Trini's volleyball club was filling up, while no one came to check out her Garden group. Bulk and Skull beside her picking on her and her club. Zedd cast a spell on Kim's flower to fill her with jealousy. Kimberly pricked her fingers and went over to Trini.

"Thanks a lot Trini. Thanks for hogging everyone for your stupid club."

"Gosh, Kim, I didn't mean to do it." Billy and Zack came over.

"Yea, right."

"Look, after the first practice, I'll help you get some people."

"I think I can do a better job all by myself, so just buzz off!" Kimberly walked away.

"Man, what's up with her?" Kim went over to Bulk and Skull.

"So you slimeballs actually have people interested in your club?"

"Yea! Tons. Want to join?"

"Not in this lifetime!" Skull tried to get her to talk into the microphone, but Kimberly hit his hand and walked away. It was an outburst not seen by Kimberly. Jason nudged Tommy. He saw a vase of flowers. Ernie nodded. Tommy took a flower.

"Hey, sorry about you having a bad day." She turned and looked at the flower. "It's not easy to have a fight with your best friend." He touched her arm. Kimberly snatched the flower away.

"I hate flowers! And Trini is not my best friend!" She dropped and stepped on the flower. Kimberly grabbed all her gardening tools and stormed out. Zedd created the Bloom of Doom and trapped Kimberly in another dimension. Trini was the only one to release her and release the spell. The people interested in the club got the wrong location, but eventually found Kim.

"Trini, I'm so sorry for being such a brat. Can you forgive me?"

"Always. Best friends for life, remember. We are solid." They hugged.

"Is this girls only?" Tommy asked.

"No, but.."

"So, I can join?"

"If want to hang out with 20 girls planting flowers?"

"Hey, where do I sign up?" Jason said. Everyone laughed.

>  
>

A few days later, Tommy sat up from another bad dream. Kimberly still asleep beside him. Her hand moved from his chest to his stomach. Tommy took deep breaths before laying back down. He turned to Kimberly. She woke up.

"Tommy?" She mumbled.

"It's nothing, just go back sleep." Tommy pulled the sheet around her more and put his arm around her. Kim's face nuzzled into his neck. She fell back asleep with his rubbing her back.

Next morning, in school, Tommy stood at his locker.

"Tommy?" Kimberly stood behind him. "Tommy?" She touched his back. Tommy jumped and turned around.

"Oh, hey."

"You okay?"

"Yea."

"You left pretty early this morning. Everything okay?"

"I had another dream." Kim moved closed and looked around.

"About losing your powers?" He nodded. "I'm sorry." She touched his arm.

"I thought sleeping with you, if I slept in your bed, it would.."

"They would go away."

"Kim, I think They are warnings. Something bad is coming, about to happen. Real bad."

"Don't say that. Please, don't.." Tommy pulled her and They hugged. Skull was walking down the hall.

"Kimberley! How could you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Cheating in public!"

"Skull, you're crazy." The bell rung. "After class, we'll talk more." Tommy nodded and pressed his forehead against her. They kissed.

"Again!" Kimberly shoved him away.

Zedd was behind the nightmares. Lord Zedd was able to get Tommy to trick the Rangers with an evil Tommy and summon the Sword of Power. The sword could have recharged Tommy, but went to Zedd's hands. After school, Tommy sat on the steps with Kimberly, Jason standing up. Tommy could feel the end coming soon.

"Sooner than later, my powers will be gone forever." Jason held his shoulders. Kimberly took his arm and rubbed his back. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"Oh, Tommy."

"We'll find a way, bro. Don't lost hope."

Jason left the couple to walk home alone. Kimberly wanted Tommy to go home and rest. Over 4 days of no sleep, was dangerous. Mrs. Oliver walked into the kitchen to see Kim coming from Tommy's bedroom.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Is he sleeping now?" Kim nodded. "Then you know about his nightmares?" Kim nodded again. "He won't tell me exactly What They are, but I am glad he has you to talk about it."

"I'll see you later, Mrs. Oliver." Kim left.

Having missed dinner, Tommy woke up around 2 am, hungry. As he heated up the phone he called Kimberly. Kimberly walked into the back door to find Tommy eating.

"Tommy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You call me sounding desperate, to hurry up and it was for nothing?"

"Not nothing. I needed to see you." Mrs. Oliver woke as she heard the microwave go on. She came downstairs and heard voices. Kimberly adjusted her robe and walked to him.

"You're lucky I love you." They hugged. Mrs. Oliver watched them kiss.

"I know. If I said I was fine, but I needed you to stay, would you.."

"Absolutely. I would stay no matter What." Tommy lifted her up as They kissed. Her legs went around his waist as he carried her toward his bedroom. Mrs. Oliver called Kim's mother after she could tell what was going to happen in that room tonight. Upstairs, Mrs. Dumas paced.

"We have to stop this!"

"Shh! We need to allow them to come to us."

"My babygirl is having sex!"

"I know. But we have to do this right. If we threaten them or yell now, They might do something stupid."

"Like What?"

"Run away together." Mrs. Dumas thought.

"Okay. A week, I'll give Kim a week to tell me, if she doesn't, then I will..."

"Then we will deal with that."

Next morning, Tommy was wiping down Kim's hair.

"Are you positive They saw us?"

"Definitely."

"They will probably hound us until we tell. I'm surprised your mother didn't yell then."

"Me too. So, you tell them and tell me how it goes." Tommy laughed.

"Yea, right." They got dressed. "I'll walk you home."

"I don't know if that's safe. I mean, What if she's waiting."

"We have to face her sometime."

"True."

Friday, September 16th, Kimberly was on the phone with Tommy after school. She ran home to change for the Clean-Up club. Trini made them sign up weeks ago.

"I'm hurrying! Just give me 10 more minutes!"

"Beautiful, I'm just happy you can't blame me this time for being late."

"Har har. I'll be over shortly!" She hung up the phone.

"Where are you going?" Kim slipped on her sneakers.

"Clean-up duties."

"With Tommy?"

"Everyone Mom. I'll be back in a few hours." Kimberly grabbed a ponytail holder and ran out. Zedd created the Octophan, which trapped the rangers in a magic jar, draining them. Tommy was the only one able to free them, saving the Rangers. They used their zords to defeat the monster.

Kim's mother was putting some clean clothes away in Kim's room, When she opened her top drawer and Kim's diary laid open on her last passage. Mrs. Dumas knew she shouldn't have, but she lifted it and started reading:

DD, I almost did. I almost told my mother everything

Tommy swears he could never tell his parents, but I almost did

But the minute I looked into my mother's eyes, I knew it. I knew I would

disappoint her. And as much as I want to tell her I couldn't. I can't disappoint her

and have her hating me again...

"MOM! What are you doing!" Mrs. Dumas dropped the diary in shock. Kim picked up her diary. "How could you read my diary!"

"I can't disappoint her and have her hating me again? When have I ever hated you!"

"You read my diary!"

"When?"

"You hated me When you and Daddy fought. You wished I was never born." Tears formed in her eyes.

"I never said that!"

"Yes, yes you did! You told Dad you wish you never stayed after Tim. You said you wished you left him then!" Mrs. Dumas quickly hugged Kimberly as she cried.

"I didn't mean it that way. I love you. I will always love you." She held Kim's face and wiped away the tears. "Yes, I am disappointed, hell, I'm very upset with you, but nothing you can do or say will ever have hate you or love you less." They hugged.

"Mom, I slept with Tommy."

"I know."

"I love Tommy."

"I know."

"I can't lose him. I won't."

"I know. I love you baby."

"I love you too, Mom."

Saturday morning, Tommy woke up with Kim against his chest. She called him and told him everything last night. Tommy climbed into her window and got into bed with her. He left a note for Kimberly and went home. Tommy tried to sneak into his house. His parents waiting for him. The lights went on.

"Thomas James Oliver, sit." Tommy did. "Where were you or do I even have to ask?"

"Mom, I slept with Kimberly."

"A little too late to be confessing that."

"I love you."

"Don't try to be sweet, Thomas. Big trouble."

"Dad..?"

"Don't Dad me. Mrs. Dumas is coming over with Kimberly and Pierre to discuss this after breakfast."

"I love Kimberly."

"I know, baby, but sex at this age! You two are teenagers!"

"You and Dad were..."

"Don't you and Dad, me. Your father and I lived in a different time than this."

"I know What love is, and I know What Kimberly and I have is true."

"Son, you are 16," Tommy's father stood up and held his shoulder. "You two are too young for this."

"No! No! I know I love her and she loves me! Nothing you two can say or do will change that! We will be together, no matter what you say." Tommy walked away. He slammed his door. Tommy's parents sighed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_I've been neglecting my work. And I apologize soo much, soo much. You all have waited too long for updates and I promise there is more to come. Procastination is the devil, but I love it. Sorry, guys to have left you hanging so long. I've been trying to finish up other stories since their popularity has skyrocked. But I promise, as my baby, this story will be updated a lot more frequently. And in the end you'll love me more for it. So enjoy and review!_

_>_

_>_

Mrs. Oliver opened the door to find Kimberly with her mother and stepfather.

"Here, let me have your jackets."

"Thank you."

"Where's Tommy?" Kim asked.

"Kitchen."

"May I..."

"Sure, go on. He could use a hand." Kimberly smiled and went into the kitchen. Tommy was adding the glasses to the table.

"Need help?" Tommy quickly went and pulled her to him. They hugged and kissed.

"Think we can slip out the back?" Tommy asked holding her face.

"I can do it if you can," Kim said. Tommy nodded and kissed her again. "We can do this. We can handle this, together."

"Together."

Breakfast was quiet. Kimberly sat across from her mother, Tommy across from his mother. Tommy and Kimberly beside each other. Pierre and Mr. Oliver at the ends.

"So, Mom, did you know that Tommy got a 92 on our first science test?"

"No, I did not."

"It's nothing," Tommy said.

"Didn't you get a 96, Kimberly," Mrs. Dumas added.

"Only a 96."

"Only?" Tommy smiled as he drank his OJ. "Plus you did an awesome job on that pep rally." Kim smiled.

"Thanks." She took his biscuit. Tommy bent down and kissed her cheek, taking it back. Tommy and Kim's mothers looked sternly at them. Kim cleared her throat. They went back to eating.

"I think breakfast is done. Let's go into the living room." Kim took Tommy's hand and followed him into the living room. They sat on the couch, listening to the their mothers talk, yelling at them with a few questions mixed in here and there.

"Are you protected?"

"I'm on the pill," Kim said.

"PILL!" Kim's mother went into another screaming fit. Finally, after all was said and done, Kimberly followed Tommy down to his room. Though their parents weren't happy to find their teenagers having sex, they accepted it as a one time thing. Kimberly and Tommy smiled at each other. Both mothers agreed, they wouldn't stop it, as long as it was kept out of sight and mind. Tommy held Kim to his chest, as they laid on his bed. One kiss, led to 2, then 3, 4, until they laidunder the covers, just holding each other. Tommy laid awake watching Kimberly sleep. He took her hand and kissed it. Tommy kissed lightly along her shoulder and collarbone before settling a soft kiss on her lips. Kim pouted and sighed in her sleep. Tommy smiled. After a few kisses on her forehead, Kim woke up.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you." They kissed and went to sleep.

>  
>  
>  
>

Wednesday afternoon, September 21st, the rangers were getting ready to face Stone Canyon in the Broomball tournament. Championship match set at 5pm. It was only 2:30.

"Nice pass," Trini said to Tommy after she scored against Kimberly.

"Oh, I hate being goalie!" Tommy fixed his bandanan.

"Don't worry for the game, you'll be leftwing," Jason said getting the ball from the net. "How about a little more practice?" Everyone nodded.

Tommy and Kimberly went for a run pregame to warm up alone. Zedd sent down a group of putties and Stag Beettle. Kimberly called the others as Tommy's powers gave. The monster was defeated and the rangers went to the game. Angel Grove won a tight game, 21 to 19. Ernie treated everyone to a free dinner. That night, Kimberly sat on her bed, rubbing down her wet hair. Tommy came out, towel around his waist, wipping down his head.

"So why exactly am I going with you and Trini to the beach Friday?"

"Haley, Trini's neighbor. She has to babysit her and Haley wants to go to the beach. So Trini asked me and I told her we would be happy to come."

"And what if I say we aren't?"

"Too late." Tommy groaned and slipped on some boxers. "I love you." He folded up his towels.

"Fine, I'll come." She opened her robe and dropped it. Tommy smiled.

"Could you hand me my nightshirt?"

"Why? I'll just take it off later."

"Confident little mister."

"Oh, very." She held her hand out. Tommy quickly picked her up and laid her to the bed. He kissed her. The covers thrown above their heads.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Just one more chapter to go people. Sad, sad, moment for myself._

_And too all the people in the UK, I'm from New Jersey, 9-11 will always be in our hearts and minds here, so as I send my love to you London, through this tragedy, just remember to hold you heads high, even in times like these, because people like that always get what they deserve. And to Africa, and all the countries and places in the world suffering through hard times. With God and his love, all things are possible, so don't lose hope. I'll pray for you all and send my love as well. _

Friday, September 23rd, Tommmy was searching for his swimtrunks. Kimberly sat on his bed waiting. Trini would be arriving with Haley in about 20 minutes. Kim sighed and fell to her back on the bed.

"Great! Found them!" Tommy held his trunks up. Kim sat up quickly. She smiled as a wicked idea popped in her head. She stood on her knees and undid Tommy's pants. "Kim, we don't have time fo...ohffs!" Tommy fell to the bed on top of Kimberly. Kimberly gigled as Tommy tickled her. Trini arrived to the house. She beeped her horn, but got no response.

"Haley, wait here a second, okay." Haley nodded. Trini got out the car. Mrs. Oliver opened the door.

"Hey, Trini."

"Where are they?"

"Downstairs, should be ready though? Tommy was having trouble finding his swimtrunks earlier. I don't know what they are doing?"

"You know how our happy couple is."

"Go on downstairs and see." Trini smiled and went down to Tommy's room. She stood at the steps to find Kimberly and Tommy kissing on his bed.

"What a surprise," Trini said smiling. Kim looked up. "Well, hurry up! Haley and I aren't waiting all afternoon for you two!" Tommy and Kimberly bursted into laughing after Trini was gone.

Tommy was working on a sandcastle with the girls.

"We must make it big for the prince." Haley dug deeper.

"The prince?" Tommy asked. Haley went through her dream of a prince that was tall with dark hair, blue eyes, musclular body with a white shirt, blue pants and black boots kind oflike Eric in the Little Mermaid. _( I know that's what I dream about, man oh man, Eric is hot :) )_

"I think it's romantic."

"I think it's lame," Tommy whispered. Kim hit him on the chest.

"It's really sweet, Haley," Kim said.

"I'm gonna go find some more seashell."

"Don't go too far, Haley," Trini yelled.

"I won't!"

"Lame, Tommy?" Kim hit his chest again after Trini hit him.

"OW!"

"I swear boy, why do I even love you?"

"Hey, I am a romantic..."

"Romantic like a dog." Tommy reached over and kissed her. She pulled away and stuck her tongue out at him. Tommy caught her tongue and kissed her deeper. Trini shook her head. Haley's scream broke the kiss and caused all 3 to run over to see what happened. Goldar tossed a bottle at their feet before disappearing with Haley. Kimberly picked up the bottle. She screamed as it was hot as she pulled the cork. Lord Zedd kidnapped Haley as ransom for the Green Ranger, Tommy. However, the rangers were able to defeat the Invensuable Fly Trap monster.

After dropping off Haley first, Trini drove to Tommy's house. They had taken her to get ice cream after the kidnapping incident. She went on and on about the Power Rangers and how she felt the Green Ranger was probably the cutest. Kimberly smiling at that. She held Tommy's arm as they all walked around the park.

"Thanks for spending you afternoon with me, guys."

"Oh, we had fun," Kim said. "Minus the Zedd issue. I hope Haley did too?"

"I think so, especially when it comes to Tommy." Tommy got out the front first and lifted his chair for Kimberly. Kim gave Trini a hug as she got out the car. Tommy and Kimberly waved her away. Tommy lifted Kimberly into his arms and spun her around. After dinner, the couple laid in Tommy's bed, just breathing in each other's company. Kimberly was laying on top of Tommy's body. Tommy was rubbing her back. He sighed and smiled at her. Kimberly smiled as she carressed his face and his head.

"I love you," Tommy whispered.

"I love you too. Talk to me."

"About what?"

"Tell me what you are thinking about."

"It's nothing, Beautiful."

"And don't even think about lying to me. I know you, I can tell by just looking into your eyes, something is wrong. Something is bothering you. Let me in, let me help you."

"I feel the end coming, Kim. And it's soon." Kim closed her eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't! Never!" Kim held his face tighter. "I love you." Tears rolled down her face. "Please, don't ever think that when, when your powers are gone, I won't love you. Nothing will or can ever stop me loving you." Tommy kissed her. He kissed her neck, her lips, her collarbone.Her hands made their way to his hair and she pulled his head up a little to kiss her. They made love,Tommy starting slow but speeding up.Kim wrapped her legs around him to their rhythm, a rhythm only those in love, true love, could make. She never wanted it to end. Tommy knew that, he wasn't gonna let go if she wasn't. Tommy went to sleep against Kim's chest. His forehead right below her chin. Kim rubbed his back and shoulder. She fell asleep kissing his forhead.

>  
>

Saturday morning, Tommy was sparring with Jason. Kimberly called Zack over to her house. She told him she wanted to do something special for Tommy, but needed a little help with some lyrics. She had most of the song down. Zack of course helped her out. Tommy came by Kim's house just as Zack was heading out.

"Hey, Tommy."

"Hey, Zack."

"She upstairs." Tommy nodded. Tommy found her closing her guitar case. He sneaked up behind her and hugged her tightly. Kim let out a shirek. She slapped his arms.

"DON"T DO THAT!" Tommy laughed with her. "You left pretty early. I missed waking up to you."

"Jason wanted to get an eary start. You okay?" Kim turned to him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am now."

"I love you," Tommy whispered.

"I love you too."

Sunday, the rangers decided to head to the park for a picnic. Zedd sent down a group of putties that stole Kim's guitar. Only Tommy and Kimberly were left to stop the music. Since the others were placed under the evil song spell. Together, Kim and Tommy defeated the Guitardo monster. Since it had started to rain, they moved the picnic inisde to the Youth Center. Kimberly nodded to Zack.  
"I got something for you." She pulled out guitar. Everyone listened to Kimberly and Zack singing.

down the road we never know  
what life may have in store  
winds of change you rearrange  
our lives worse than before

but you'll never stand alone my friend  
memories never die  
in our hearts  
they will always live and never say goodbye

Kim smiled at Tommy as she finished.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Tommy said.

"You don't have to say anything, Tommy. We all know what's in your heart." Tommy reached down and kissed her cheek. Jason placed his hand out. Everyone followed. They all looked at each other with smiles. And whispered, "Friends Forever"

>  
>

Tuesday, Kimberly found Tommy outside alone, playing basketball. Tommy told her about Alpha's scan he did today. The result won't be in until early tomorrow morning.

"Maybe, Zordon can find a way..."

"I don't know, Kim. I don't want to get my hopes up, you know. Zedd hasbeen after me since the beginning and he won't stop until I'm stripped of all my powers." All of sudden, lightning hit around them. Tommy got a message from his future self about the final battle of the Green Ranger.

The next day, Zedd created the Turbin Shell monster. Zedd took 5 rough-headed teenagers and tried to make them into his evil rangers. With the green ranger in his final battle, Turbin Shell was defeatedleaving Tommy with the lost of all his green rangers powers for good.

JUST ONE MORE BABY TO GO!

_Just wanted to say, I didn't steal the lyrics, I borrowed them. _

_If you want to hear that song, go to I think they have a link that plays it and if not, just email me and I'll send you my copy. I got it saved somewhere around here and don't mind sharing. Sharing is not stealing, sharing is fun:)_


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: THE FINALE**

_Oh, I promised myself, I wouldn't cry...my baby is over with. (BOOOHOOO!) Well, at least season 1 is, but still got work to do.To all you that don't know this. This was my first ever PR story that I have ever wrote. Before any them were ever even thought about this was the beginning. So it holds aspecial spot in my heart. I wrote this like years ago, but never got the courage to post it, not until my girl, PJ, & Natedog convince be to stop being a chicken and grow some balls ( in which I kindly told Nate, I am a girl, can't grow balls, anyways)Thanks you bitches, love ya deeply! Kisses and hugs. To all my chicas and chicos at EU and DU thanks for being my cocoon, can't wait to see you all soon. _

_And though, I have many stories out there and will be posting quite a few more in the future, as my baby, thiswill always bemy precious one. I am glad for all the reviews and appreciate all the kind words and great advice, even the bad reviews helped out greatly. I don't get paid for this, I don't have any money if you sue me, I mean, gosh, just got my bill from college, nearly 14 gran, people, please don't need any more debt!_

_So the disclaimer still applies here as it does to all the chapters and stories I have, I don't own Power Ranger, so PLEASE, don't sue me :)_

_Gosh, I feel silly and giddy! (Must be the cold medicine)_

_Thanks to the reviewers who posted, Mili, my girl, my gran chica, can't wait to work on that story with ya. I'm sooo excited, I almost giddy! Jean, Secretguest, zila12000, Nightwing 509, slshadowfox, Jedi4jesus19, Ghostwriter, Chanelle Summer, and to anyone I missed, sorry, but thanks anyways! Love ya. _

_So only thing left is to say enjoy the story!_

_>  
>_

Thursday night, with break starting Friday, Tommy and his parents were heading to Seattle over break to visit some family on Mr. Oliver's side. Kimberly sat on Tommy's bed as he packed. She would refold some clothes often, when Tommy would just sling them into his suitcase. His mother had gotten on him for waiting until the last possible second to pack. Tommy took off the shirt he was wearing, he sniffed it and put it on to.

"EW!" Kim pulled the shirt out and tossed it aside.

"What!" She shook her head. "I won't put my boxers in there."

"I hope not!" Tommy went into his bathrooom. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes," Tommy said for the millionth time that day.

"Why not just stay here with me and we can have fun and.."

"If I go, my Mom won't be to upset with us, you spending the night. I'll be back, Kim. You know that." He kissed the top of her head after his put his small bag into the suitcase. He zipped up his suitcase. He put it near the door. Tommy looked over to see the clock was just 11 pm.

"Let's get some sleep." Kim sat up and pull her shoes off. Tommy found her a shirt to sleep in. Tommy got under the covers with her. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

It only took 2 kisses in the middle of the early morning, and the couple begin making love. She fell forward to his chest crying. Tommy sat up quickly hugging her.

"Oh, baby, please don't cry!" Her arms hanging down his back as Tommy rubbed her back and head. "Please, Kim. Please don't cry! Don't do this to me!"

"I know, I know, I just can't!" She cried harder on him. Tommy closed his eyes to the tears he shed as well. "Please, don't go. Please! I'll do anything, Tommy!"

"I love you!" Tommy said kissing her head and shoulder as she cried on him. "And I'll always love you!" Tommy pulled her head up and touched her face. "I'll be back. You believe me." She nodded, but still cried as she hugged him tighter. Tommy just held her as she cried. Finally, Kimberly cried herself to sleep. Tommy slowly laid her to her back. He laid on his side, watching her.

>  
>

>  
>

Next morning, Kimberly woke up to find Tommy asleep facing her. She sighed and pulled his arm off her side. She slowly moved a pillow to his arm. Kim pulled her clothes from the ground and left. Tommy woke up and found himself alone.

"Kimberly?" He called Kim's place, but found out she wasn't there. Tommy called everyone, Trini, Jason, they all said they hadn't seen her since last night. The rangers met up with Tommy at the park to say goodbye. Tommy's parents waiting in the car.

"Have you spoken to her?" Trini shook her head. "How could she just disppear like that?"

"This is hard on her, bro. Kimberly doesn't take people leaving her well. We practically had to drag her out the house when you left the first time."

"Trini, could you give her this for me?"

"Of course, Tommy." She took the letter and hugged him. "She loves you so much."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll be back, remember. I'll get her then." Trini smiled as she shed some tears. Jason rubbed Trini's back and wiped some tears away as she hugged him briefly.

"Safe flight, man," Zack said. Tommy and Zack did their famous handshake. It last like a minute, causing everyone to laugh.

"Don't forget to write," Billy said. Tommy smiled and nodded.

"See you after break." Jason was the last to hug him goodbye. Tommy slowly made his way to his parent's car. He looked back sadly at his friends, friends that have touched his heart and will remain there for life.

_the end_

_>  
>_

_>  
>_

_>  
>_

_>  
>_

_>  
>_

_>  
>_

_NOT!_

_SORRY, just playing with you all!_

_Don't you just hate me:)_

_>  
>_

_>  
>_

_>  
>_

_>  
>_

Kimberly's mother found her daughter crying in the childhood treehouse with the other rangers.

"There you are! Tommy has been calling for hours!" Kim wiped her face with the Star Wars blanket. "Come on down." Kim shook her head.

"I just want to be alone, Mom." She sniffed.

"Come down." Kimberly sighed and did. "How could you do that to him!"

"Do what, Mom?"

"Tommy was so desperately wanted to see you, to tell you goodbye before he left," Trini said, putting her arm around Kimberly. "He was so hurt to find you had disappeared and he couldn't see you before he left."

"I hate him. I don't want to say goodbye to that jerk." Everyone looked at Kimberly.

"You don't hate him, don't ever let me hear you say that again," Mrs. Dumas said.

"It's not like you actually like him!"

"That is not true! Why else would I allow you two to stay together, be together? I see how happy he makes you! I know how special that first love is and how you feel when it has consumed your soul. And that love, that love is truly unique." Kim looked at her mother.

"I don't want him to go." Kim cried out. Kim's mother wrapped her arms around her daughter to ease some of the pain. She rubbed up and down Kim's back. Kimberly buried her face into her mother's chest. She wanted to the pain to stop, she didn't want to feel so sad. She knew if she watched him get on that plane, her heart might break. Something about this, something about Tommy losing his powers, made her feel as though if he stepped on that plane, he wasn't coming back. He wasn't coming back to her arms again.That's why she ran. That's why she couldn't say goodbye.

"You will go and say goodbye to him. Let's all go."

"Mom, I said no."

"No daughter of mine is going to be that mean to the person she says she loves the most. Let's all go."

"Where?"

"To the airport."

"His flight is at 11, we'll never make it through secruity and..."

"I'll drive!" Jason said.

>  
>

Everyone finally released whatever they were holding onto leaving behind their prints, as Jason sped in and out of traffic. Mrs. Dumas has never had her heart beating that fast, neither had the others. He pulled up to the airport in a screeching halt as he slammed on the brakes. Jason smiled and looked back to everyone. They were all holding their chests. Trini opened the door and pulled Kimberly out the car.

"I can't! I can't just go in there and say goodbye," Kim said as she started crying again. "Its hurts."

"You can and will. My daughter is stronger than this. My daughter is not a coward. You love him. Now you go tell him." Kim looked at everyone smiling and nodding.

"Okay." They ran inside. The lines were a mess. They could miss the flight if they waited. Kimberly was getting impatience as they stood there.

"Kim! GO ahead!"

"We'll catch up," Mrs. Dumas yelled. Kim nodded and ran ahead, passing people in lines. She cutted through the lines, not caring about pissing off people. She had to see Tommy, she had to touch him, have him hold her, kiss her, even if it's just one more time before he left.

Tommy sat across from his parents, listening to his CD player. His foot tapping to the music. He was listening to songs, Kimberly had made for a road trip they had many months back. His heart ached to see her just one more time. Tommy looked around the airport, hoping she was coming, but he had been doing that for nearly an hour now. Hoping she would come, but each time he looked around, she still hadn't come. Each time, he looked around and she wasn't there, saddened his soul, saddened his heart.

"Think she will come?" Mr. Oliver said for the hundred time since they arrived to the airport. Everytime, Tommy would look around for Kimberly, Mr. Oliver asked that. Mrs. Oliver would simply shrug the other times. "Think she'll come?"

"I don't know dear," Mrs. Oliver said. "For Tommy's sake. I hope so. That boy will be miserable the whole break if he doesn't see her before he leaves." Mr. Oliver looked up to see a girl running in the distance.

"Don't worry, look." Mrs. Oliver smiled as she saw Kimberly in the distance.

"TOMMY!" Kim yelled. "TOMMY!" Tommy just sat there staring ahead. His mother reached over and hit him. Tommy pulled his earphones off. He looked back as he heard his name yelled. Tommy stood up quuickly. He caught Kimberly as she hugged him. "I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry! I am a fool!" Tommy held her.

"Oh, Kim." He held her face with his lips against her forehead. "I love you."

"I know." They kissed. "I love you too!" She cried and hugged him tighter. Mrs. Dumas smiled with the rest as they watched the couple kissing.Trini held Billy's arm. They had to do the same thing, pass people in order to see this moment. This embrace between the two. Tommy arms went around her waist, as they kissed. He lifted her up. Tommy finally put Kimberly down and got down on one knee. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a black box. Both Kim and Tommy's mother gasped with Kimberly.

"Don't get too excited, Kim. You too, Mom." Tommy opened it. "It's a promise ring." He pulled it out. "An promise ring that means, I'll come back and we will be together forever." He slid it to her middle finger. "I will ask the real thing, but a little later I promise, for now, justweat this and you'll never be truly sad that I'm gone. I love you."

"And what makes you so confident I'll say yes later?" Kim smiled at him.

"I know you, Beautiful." He stood up and kissed her. The flight was called. Kimberly held him tighter as Seattle was now boarding.

"I don't want to let you go." Tommy kissed the top of her head. "But I know I have to, in order to welcome you back home. Back to me."

"I'll be back."

"I know." He cupped her face and kissed her. It was nearing final boarding.

"Tommy, come on." His mother touched his back. Tommy's parents said goodbye to everyone. "See you all later."

"Bye, Mrs. Oliver." Mrs. Oliver hugged Kimberly as Tommy went to say goodbye to everyone. Mrs. Oliver held Kimberly close and rubbed her head.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being in our lives." Kim smiled and nodded. Tommy said goobye toMrs. Dumasagain before standing before Kimberly. She hugged him.

"I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you too, Handsome. Safe flight." Tommy kissed her again. He dipped her bending her back as they kissed. Kim giggled as he kissed and nibbled at her neck. Tommy kissed her one last sweet kiss, whispering 'I love you' against her lips. Kimberly did the same. Tommy pulled away, their hands holding each other until the end. Tommy smiled and followed his parents. Kim's mother put her arms around Kimberly as she stepped back waving off Tommy.

"Let's all go home," Mrs. Dumas whispered as the doors were closed finally. "I'll make breakfast."

"Okay. Thank you , Mom."

"It was nothing."

"No, it was everything. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, babygirl." They hugged. Mrs. Dumas kept her arms around her daughter, as they left the airport. Trini on the other side of Kimberly, holding her just as tight.

>  
>

_THE TRUE END_

_I PROMISE! __SAD I KNOW PEOPLE! _

_don't worry..the second installmant will come soon. I'll start the __White Ranger series soon after a little mental vacation and get over this stupid head cold. _

_So __I say thanks to all for your strength, encouragement, and all in all, thanks for being there. Trust me, much much MUCH more to come! _

_Until next time_

_Love ya!_

_catch ya on the flip side_

_babye!_


End file.
